


Outed

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorneget accidentally reveals a secret about Tony that has lasting effects on his relationship with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not so Secret, Secret

"It's late, go home," Gibbs said straightening a pile of papers before shoving them into a folder.

Tim and Ziva immediately jumped up, both of them anxious to get out of there. They'd spent the afternoon doing paperwork on the long case they'd just closed. They hadn't been home in three days and were excited about getting the weekend off.

"Are you coming, Tony?" Ziva asked when she realized he wasn't packing up.

"Nah," Tony said. "Not yet. I should finish this. I'm almost done."

"Wanna meet us at the bar when you're done?" Tim offered. Usually Tony was the one searching for someone to go to the bar with but he'd been acting strange lately so Tim thought he'd offer.

"I don't think so," Tony said, "not tonight but you guys have fun."

Tim and Ziva exchanged confused glances.

"Do you have a date tonight, Tony?" Ziva asked, her tone light and teasing.

"No I do not," Tony answered, mimicking her teasing tone.

"Okay, well, have a good weekend," Tim said.

"You too," Tony said. "See you guys later."

Tim and Ziva left together, both of them more than a little confused about the change in Tony's behavior. He'd stopped leering at women and was no longer flirting with every female that crossed his path. They didn't hear all the intimate details of his dates and were beginning to wonder if he was seeing anybody at all.

Tony seemed to be in a funk similar to the one he'd experienced when Brenda Bittner had wrapped her car around a tree or when Jeanne had found out his true identity and reason for dating her. They'd asked him about it but he'd blown them off like he always did, insisting they were making a big deal out of nothing.

"You know, he was like this when he started dating Jeanne," Tim pointed out as he and Ziva headed for their cars.

"Do you think he's working on another undercover assignment?" Ziva asked.

"No, I don't think so," Tim said, "but maybe there is a special someone in his life that he's not telling us about."

"He does seem to keep the ones he is serious about a secret," Ziva admitted. "We will just have to find a way to pry information out of him."

"Well, we are investigators but currently this investigator's brain is fried," Tim said. "I need a nice long bubble bath and a decent night's sleep before I try to delve into Tony's head."

"I agree," Ziva said. "Have a good weekend, Tim."

"You too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling us that Tony passed up a private screening of that new Jack Nicholson movie to go play laser tag with you?" Tim asked.

"Yeaaah," Dorneget said drawing out the word. He didn't see what the big deal was. Laser tag was innocent fun—silly and a bit ridiculous, yes, but innocent and fun nonetheless.

"Are you two — you know?" Tim asked.

Dorneget had to think for a minute before he realized what Tim was asking him. "No," he said defensively, "Tony and I are just good friends."

"Friends is one thing but passing up a private movie screening?" Ziva questioned. It was Wednesday morning and despite the time off and rest, she and Tim hadn't made any progress figuring out what was going on with Tony. With Gibbs in a meeting and Tony at the shooting range doing his annual qualification, it was the perfect opportunity to try to pump some information out of Dorneget.

"He tried to get me an invite to the movie screening too but couldn't so we decided to do something else," Dorneget explained.

"If you two are such good friends, what's Tony's favorite food?" Tim asked.

"Pizza," Dorneget said, "sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese. Everybody knows that."

"What sport did he play in college?" Ziva asked.

"Basketball and football," Dorneget answered confidently.

"Where was he born?"

"New York."

"Where did he work before NCIS?"

"Baltimore, Philly before that and before that Peoria."

"What kind of car does he drive?"

Mustang," Dorneget said. "Come on, guys, give me a hard one!" He was really getting into the rapid fire questions and was excited that he knew all the answers.

"Okay, I'm gonna settle this once and for all," Tim said. "Who is Tony's secret crush?"

"That's an easy one too," Dorneget said, "Agent Gibbs."

Tim and Ziva's eyes widened as Gibbs appeared behind Dorneget.

"I was surprised at first too but once I thought about it and got over the initial shock of Tony liking men, it made perfect sense," Dorneget explained. He didn't understand why Tim and Ziva were being so standoffish all of a sudden until he felt a presence behind him and swallowed hard. He turned around and found Gibbs standing there and he didn't look happy. "Um, Sir, Gibbs, I can explain."

"Go," Gibbs said firmly.

"Going!" Dorneget said before scurrying off.

Tim and Ziva didn't dare look up from their desks as Gibbs sat down at his. Tony liked Gibbs? Dorneget was right though, if you could get over the mental obstacle that Anthony DiNozzo—self-proclaimed 'God's gift to women'—swung both ways it made perfect sense that he would like Gibbs. Too bad Gibbs had walked in on the conversation and put an end to pumping Dorney for information. Both decided they were glad they weren't DiNozzo though.

Ziva stole a quick peek over at their boss to see if she could tell how he was feeling about the surprising news but like always, his face was unreadable. When Gibbs looked over at her she quickly turned her eyes back to her desk.

Gibbs turned back to his computer and opened his email. He was trying to act normal while wrapping his head around the new information. Tony? Liked him? He knew Tony had been hanging out with Dorneget a lot lately. For some reason those two had really hit it off. He also knew Dorneget was gay. Who better to confide in than Dorneget when it came to Tony having feelings for a man? It really wasn't that far out of the realm of possibilities or maybe Gibbs was just hopeful. Maybe Dorneget really didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

He looked at his computer and realized his email was up. Two hundred and sixty nine messages. How did he get two hundred and sixty nine messages and why on earth was he checking his email if he was trying to act normal? He smiled despite himself. Sixty nine. He wouldn't mind being in that position with DiNozzo. Tony's lips wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking before deep-throating him; his tongue running up Tony's shaft, dipping into his slit to get a taste of his precum. Did Tony leak when he got excited? Gibbs decided he probably did.

"Boss?" Tim said. "Boss?" he repeated when there was no response.

"What?"

"Uh, your phone's ringing," Tim said.

"I know," Gibbs lied. Acting normal had gone right out the window the moment Dorneget had outed Tony. He snatched the phone up and frowned when Leon requested his presence in his office—again. He'd just come from there. At least his suit jacket was long enough to cover the bulge in his pants. Now if he could only refocus on his job.

"I'll be in the director's office," he said as he carefully stood and buttoned his jacket. "I want that stack of paperwork gone from your desks before you leave for the night."

"On it, Boss," both Tim and Ziva said. They watched Gibbs go then turned to each other, wide-eyed and mouths open in shock.

"Dorneget was just pulling our leg, right?" Tim asked. "There's no way Tony would admit his feelings about Gibbs to Dorneget."

"If he even has feelings for Gibbs," Ziva said. "I am not completely convinced. Dorneget is eager to please. Perhaps he was just talking out of another end."

"Talking out of his ass, Ziva," Tim corrected. "I don't know what's going on but things are gonna get interesting when Tony gets back."

"Yes they are," Ziva agreed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was humming to himself as he stepped off the elevator. So far it had been a really good day. He'd slept in a little since he was going to the gun range before work and didn't have to be there until 9:00. After a satisfying and tasty breakfast, he'd blown through his qualifying with no problem at all. He kind of wish Gibbs would've been there to see it. He was pretty sure the Marine sniper would be proud but he'd settle for giving him his report and hoping Gibbs took the time to look at his scores.

When he stepped into the bullpen he noticed the strange looks Tim and Ziva were giving him but didn't have a clue what it was about. He hadn't been there to get in trouble yet and with his top scores Tony was still feeling confident. He tossed his backpack behind his desk on his way over to Gibbs' desk.

"Mornin' Boss."

"Morning has come and gone, DiNozzo," Gibbs said holding his hand out for the report.

"It's still before noon," Tony pointed out as he handed Gibbs his paper.

"How'd you do?"

"I kicked ass and took names, just like you taught me!" Tony said proudly.

"Good," Gibbs said, scribbling his name across the bottom of the paper after looking it over. His scores were actually quite impressive. "I want that stack of paperwork on your desk gone before you leave today."

"Yes Boss," Tony said.

Gibbs got up and headed for the stairs up to Vance's office and Tony took his seat. He realized Tim and Ziva were still staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothin'," Tim answered.

Tony looked back and forth between Tim and Ziva and knew something was going on. "Alright, what's up? What'd I miss? I know it wasn't anything I did because I wasn't even here."

"Who says you have to be here to stir up trouble, Tony?" Ziva asked.

Tony thought back, trying to remember if he'd pulled some prank or laid some trap he'd forgotten about but couldn't come up with anything. What on earth had happened during the couple hours he was at the shooting range? "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on," he demanded.

"No," Tim said.

"Some friends you guys are," Tony grumbled. "I'm going for coffee. Don't expect me to bring either of you any."

Tony heard his coworkers snickering as he headed for the break room. Gibbs hadn't said anything to him so whatever had happened couldn't be too terrible, right? Gibbs was never shy about telling him when he'd screwed it. He shrugged it off and made his way into the break room.

"Dorneget!" he said cheerfully.

"Tony, what're doing here?" Dorneget asked in shock.

"Uh, I work here," Tony said. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" Dorneget answered much too quickly.

"What the hell is going on with everybody today?!" Tony yelled.

"Nice talking to you," Dorneget said. "I gotta go."

"Oh no you don't," Tony said, grabbing the back of his shirt as he tried to make his escape.

Dorneget turned and looked at Tony with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Spill," Tony said.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to hurt me," Dorneget said.

"I'm not liking how this is starting off," Tony said. "This isn't gonna make me happy, is it?"

"Probably not… at least not at first but if you think about it, I think you'll realize it's actually a good thing."

"I'm the special agent here, Probie, you're the probie. Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Tim and Ziva may have tricked me into revealing who you have a crush on," Dorneget said.

"What?" Tony asked. "No. You didn't tell 'em, did you? Please tell me you didn't tell them."

"I wish I could," Dorneget said.

"Damn it, Dorneget! You're supposed to be my friend, my wing man, we're supposed to have each other's backs!"

"I know!" Dorneget whined. "They tricked me. I don't even know how they did it."

Tony tried to gather his thoughts enough he could do a little damage control. He could always deny it, tell Tim and Ziva that Dorneget had misunderstood him of something. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He was DiNozzo. He could fix this.

"Um, there's one more thing," Dorneget said.

"Well whatever it is can't be worse than what you just told me," Tony muttered.

Dorneget laughed uncomfortably.

"I don't like it when you laugh like that, Dorney," Tony said.

"Agent Gibbs walked up behind me and I'm pretty sure he heard everything."

Tony felt his stomach drop. Maybe he hadn't heard Dorneget correctly. "Say that again."

"Agent Gibbs knows."

"Oh shit."


	2. Testing the Water

Tony pulled into to Gibbs' driveway and parked behind his car. After much deliberation he'd decided that it was best for whatever was going to happen to happen in private. He'd given up on thoughts of denying his feelings. There was no way that would work. Gibbs always knew when he was lying.

The house was dark except for the glow of light coming from the basement. That was good. Maybe Gibbs was calm after working on his boat. Then again, it could just mean that Gibbs had a lot more weapons to torture and kill him with. The man had an extensive tool collection.

He pushed the front door open and stepped inside. After shrugging his coat off he tossed it over the stair railing then made his way through the dark living room and kitchen to the basement. Tony swallowed hard at the sound of a saw cutting wood as he descended the steps. Gibbs didn't look up as he made his way downstairs but Tony knew Gibbs knew he was there. He wandered over to the work bench silently and found a tool that looked interesting.

"Is it true, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked after a short silence.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't," Tony answered, fiddling with the tool in his hands.

"How long?" Gibbs looked up in time to see Tony shrug his shoulders. "That long, huh?"

Tony smiled uncomfortably. Why was Gibbs so calm? He'd expected anger and yelling and quite possibly the end of his career at NCIS, maybe even his career in law enforcement.

Gibbs saw Tony getting uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted was for him to run away. If that happened he may never see him again. "You stayin'?" he asked.

"Me?"

"There's nobody else here," Gibbs replied.

"Uh, I guess I could help you with the boat or something," Tony said. He hesitated before continuing, "if you wanna teach me."

Gibbs smiled to himself as he put the saw down. He retrieved a sanding block from his work table then tugged Tony over to the boat and put him in position between him and the boat. "With the grain," he said, licking a couple fingers and running them over the wood. He took Tony's hands in his and started sanding with him. "This what you want, Tony?" he whispered softly into Tony's ear.

Tony couldn't manage to answer around the lump in his throat. He was pretty sure he was dreaming. There was no way Gibbs' body was pressed against his while they sanded the boat together.

Gibbs smiled and let his breath dance across Tony's neck as he continued moving their hands together. It didn't take very long for Tony's body to relax as he settled into what was happening.

"You know, Boss, I'm pretty sure there's a pickup line somewhere in here," Tony said. "Something about wood—morning wood, getting a woody."

"Oh come on, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "you don't think I thought of that already?"

Tony stilled his hands and turned his head towards Gibbs. "Didn't take you as a player, Boss—Gibbs."

"I'm a guy, just like you. I got needs too."

Tony smiled and turned back to his sanding. "Lay it on me. Let's hear the line."

Gibbs laughed quietly but didn't answer.

"Come on," Tony coaxed. "You can tell me."

"No," Gibbs said.

"Okay, you don't have to do it as if you're using it on me," Tony said hoping that would persuade Gibbs. "Just tell me what it is."

"It has to do with feeling the wood," Gibbs answered, rocking his hips against Tony's ass.

Tony moaned at the sensations shooting through his body. "I approve," he said when he could actually form words again.

"Good to know," Gibbs whispered, smiling when he felt Tony's body shiver.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorneget shuffled through the folders in the filing cabinet, his mind a million miles away. He knew all the menial labor he'd been doing over the past months would pay off eventually but he was anxious to be assigned to a team so he could get out in the field and get his feet wet. He was so zoned out that when he got pushed from behind, the filing cabinet in front of him was the only thing that kept him from falling over. He turned around to yell at whoever had pushed him and found Tony.

"Just thought I should let you know Gibbs fired me," Tony said with a straight face.

"What? Why?"

"Didn't trust me to have his back anymore," Tony answered. Dorneget was almost as easy as McGee had been. "Kinda hard to protect somebody's six when you can't stop staring at it."

"Is this because of what happened yesterday?" Dorneget asked.

"Why else would Gibbs fire me all of a sudden?" Tony asked angrily. "What am I supposed to do now? Huh?"

"You can stay with me until you get another job," Dorneget offered. He felt awful about Tony losing his job. "I don't have much but I'll share everything I have. I'll even help you find a new job. I am so sorry, Tony."

As hard as Tony tried, he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over. Dorneget just stared at him, horrified and completely confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just messin' with ya, man!" Tony said, still laughing.

"What?! That is so not funny!" Dorneget grumbled.

"Was for me," Tony said, "and you deserved that after yesterday."

"Yeah, I kinda did," Dorneget said. "So what really happened?"

"I went over to Gibbs' last night 'cause I figured we had to talk about it sometime. I didn't wanna endure another uncomfortable day avoiding the topic like we did yesterday."

"And?" Dorneget asked impatiently. "What'd he say?"

"Not much," Tony answered, "but we did work on the boat and if you knew Gibbs, you'd know that's his idea of romance. It actually was pretty romantic. Tonight he's grilling me a steak in his fireplace and we're gonna watch a movie."

"You're welcome, Tony."

"I didn't thank you," Tony said.

"You should. You can't deny that I helped you out with Gibbs."

"I would've much rather made the move on my own and not been forced into something."

"Oh please," Dorneget said dramatically. "You never had any intention of making a move. In fact, I think you owe me."

Tony laughed. "Oh contraire! Considering how everything worked out, I'd say we're even."

"Fine, we can be even but you gotta help me get into the field, man," Dorneget begged. "I can't take another day cooped up in basements and file rooms and evidence garages."

"It'll happen when the time is right, Probie," Tony said. "Until then, keep your chin up! Love is in the air."

"Maybe for some of us," Dorneget grumbled as Tony disappeared, leaving him alone with his files once again.

"Dorney," Tony called before he got too far away, "thanks man!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony grabbed the six pack of beer from his passenger seat and headed into Gibbs' house. He could smell the steak as soon as he opened the door. Even though he was feeling much more confident than he had been the night before, he was still unsure. The previous night had consisted of teasing and light touching, flirting and dancing around any serious subject matter. Tony had gone home with an invitation to return the following night and nothing else… not even a kiss goodnight.

After removing his shoes and coat, Tony popped a beer open and put it on the coffee table for Gibbs then opened one for himself while Gibbs got the steak out of the fireplace. Gibbs pulled his pocket knife out and cut the steak in half then moved the plate between them. If they shared a plate that meant Tony had to sit closer to him and they could brush arms and legs and enjoy being in each other's space.

"I still don't know how you manage this kind of perfection every time," Tony said with his mouth full. "It doesn't matter what I cook, my stuff never turns out this good and if it does it's just a fluke and it'll never happen again."

Gibbs just smiled as he listened quietly.

"How'd you learn to make steak like this?" Tony asked cautiously. Gibbs wasn't very open about his personal life but maybe things would be different now.

Gibbs stayed quiet for a short while, making Tony wonder if he was going to answer. "My dad always had a fire going in winter to keep the house warm," he said. "He can cook just about anything over a fire. I liked to watch. I used to pretend I was in an old western, cooking over the campfire. Sometimes I'd even get my sleeping bag out and camp out on the living room floor."

"Sounds nice, fun," Tony said with a smile. "Nothing like that would ever be allowed in my house. We were too sophisticated. I mean, we had ovens and stoves and beds for a reason. I can just picture my dad's face if I'd have tried to camp out in the living room."

"I can too actually," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

"I don't know how I turned out so different from him," Tony said. "I'm glad I did though."

"Kids emulate their parents but it's kinda hard to do that when they're not around," Gibbs said.

"That's true."

"For what it's worth, Tony, I think you turned out just fine."

"Thanks," Tony said with a genuine smile. "That means a lot to me."

"What movie did you bring?"

"Shit!" Tony said. "Remembered the beer, forgot the movie."

"At least you remembered the beer," Gibbs said as he cleaned dinner up. He didn't really want to watch a movie anyways.

Tony got up and poked at the fire until Gibbs returned with another beer for both of them. "You trying to get me drunk, Boss?"

"Not boss and if I was trying to get you drunk I wouldn't be pouring beer down your throat."

The two settled in on the floor in front of the fire. Tony continued poking at it while Gibbs put another log on.

"This is nice," Tony said. "I never thought I'd say this but I guess I don't need a movie to entertain myself."

Gibbs reached over and felt Tony's forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you feeling okay?" he joked.

"Funny," Tony said, leaning into Gibbs' touch. "Got any board games?" It was mostly an excuse to draw out the evening. He wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I think I got a Scrabble game upstairs," Gibbs said.

"Let's play," Tony said.

Gibbs headed upstairs and got the game then they stretched out on their sides on the floor in front of the crackling fire and set the game up between them.

Gibbs quickly pulled ahead when he drew the Z and played it on a triple word score but Tony managed to hold his own. While Gibbs was waiting for Tony to come up with a high scoring word, he reached down and pulled his socks off. The heat from the fireplace was warming the room nicely and he was starting to get a little too warm.

Gibbs' bare feet was all it took to distract Tony from the game. He let his eyes wander down Gibbs' long, outstretched legs all the way to his feet.

"Look at your board, Anthony, not my feet," Gibbs said.

"Sorry," Tony said, snapping his head back towards his letters.

Gibbs laughed to himself as Tony tried to come up with a word. He hadn't pulled his socks off to distract Tony but it was nice to know something as simple as bare feet was all it took. When Tony played a low scoring three letter word, Gibbs knew he didn't care about the game anymore. Gibbs played the word he had planned out and smiled as Tony sighed.

"You play too fast," Tony said. "How do you come up with words so quickly?"

"I come up with 'em while I'm waitin' on you," Gibbs answered.

"I think you have better letters than me."

Gibbs reached over and brushed an eyelash off Tony's cheek with his thumb. Tony reached up and held onto his hand, watching and waiting to see what he would do. Gibbs leaned a little closer and paused, giving Tony an opportunity to back away. When he didn't, Gibbs closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Tony's.

Passion and desire replaced the anxiety in their bodies as they kissed. Gibbs pulled back and studied Tony's face, silently questioning if he was okay with what was happening. Tony looked from Gibbs' eyes to his lips then closed his eyes as he leaned into him. Without breaking the kiss, Gibbs pushed the Scrabble game out of the way and moved closer.

The kissing turned even more passionate with Gibbs laying half on top of Tony in front of the fire. Hands roamed and lips traveled until Tony tugged Gibbs' t-shirt out of his pants and slipped his hand beneath it.

"We gotta stop," Gibbs said, grabbing onto Tony's wrist.

"Why?" Tony asked, still kissing all over Gibbs' face.

"Because if we keep going, I'm not gonna stop and the few hours we have tonight isn't enough." He didn't want their first time to feel rushed or be cut short.

"How long are you gonna make me wait?" Tony asked, finally pulling back.

"Tomorrow's Friday," Gibbs said, tracing his fingers down the side of Tony's face. "As long as we don't get a case we'll have the whole weekend."

"I don't know if the weekend's long enough," Tony said, nipping at Gibbs' finger when it came close to his mouth. "Can you offer me anything else?"

"How about the rest of my life?"

Tony leaned in and shared another intimate kiss with Gibbs. "That sounds perfect."

They cleaned up their game and got up before they changed their minds.

"You're welcome to stay if you want," Gibbs offered. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping on the couch when I'm here," Tony said.

"I'm sure we'll be on the couch sometimes," Gibbs said, "and the bed and the shower, the dining room table, kitchen counter, the deck, the boat…"

Tony groaned at the promise of what was to come. His arousal was starting to get painful against his jeans. "If I stay I'll just end up spending the night plotting a way to get you into bed with me."

"Then maybe you better go," Gibbs agreed. "You're gonna need your rest for tomorrow."

Tony wasn't sure how much rest he was actually going to get but after one more kiss he hurried out of the house before he ended up dropping to his knees and begging Gibbs to take him. There was no doubt in his mind this would be the longest twenty four hours of his entire life.


	3. A Marathon of Sorts

Tony spent all day Friday on edge. Every time Gibbs' phone rang he jumped. Luckily Tim and Ziva just thought he was anxious for a case. They didn't realize his heart was sinking at the prospect of being called away. When Gibbs disappeared down to Abby's lab to check in with her shortly before quitting time, both Tim and Ziva walked over to Tony's desk.

"What?" Tony asked looking up at his coworkers.

"Did Gibbs say anything to you?" Ziva asked.

"About?"

"About what Dorneget said," Tim replied.

"Wouldn't you two like to know," Tony said with his most charming smile.

"So he did say something," Ziva said, trying to bait Tony.

"Oh my gosh," Tim said when Tony remained silent. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice so only the three of them could hear. "Is it true? Is what Dorneget said about you having a crush on Gibbs true?"

"Is that the reason you have been so distracted lately?" Ziva asked. "Is Gibbs your new girlfriend?"

"I can assure you, I'm no girl, Agent David," Gibbs softly from right behind her.

Tim and Ziva both shot straight up, looking horrified while Tony kept a very satisfied smile on his face.

"I see this huddle isn't work related," Gibbs said. "Or maybe you were all just looking forward to spending the weekend here together catching up on all the work you're not doing during work hours."

"Uh—it um, er, I… we, um—" Tim stuttered.

"Get back to work," Gibbs said cutting Tim off.

"Yes, Boss," all three agents said in unison.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony pulled into Gibbs' driveway and grabbed the overnight bag he'd packed at his apartment before heading over. Much to his surprise they'd made it through the day with no cases. He was sure they'd get a call out since he had plans that weekend but they hadn't. He walked in the front door of the unusually dark house, wondering where Gibbs was. After he kicked his shoes off, the bag in his hand was snatched away.

"What's in here?" Gibbs asked.

"Clothes and stuff," Tony answered, turning towards the voice.

"You won't be needing these." Gibbs tossed the bag into the living room then pulled Tony's face to his for brutal, deep kiss. "What took you so long?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"I told you, I had to stop by my place and grab some stuff. Not everybody drives like Dale Earnhardt Jr., Boss."

"Not boss," Gibbs corrected. "We're equals here."

"Equals?"

"That a problem."

"Just," Tony paused to try to come up with the right word, "different... Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled as he took Tony's hand and led them upstairs. He took Tony into the en-suite bathroom and kissed him again, softer and sweeter but with just as much passion.

"Shower first," he said softly.

He pushed Tony's shirt up his chest and Tony instantly raised his arms so Gibbs could pull it off. The two shared another kiss while Tony untucked Gibbs' shirt and removed it. He ran a hand across Gibbs' chest, making sure to graze one of his nipples. Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tony's sides and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs before dropping his head to get a taste. Tony sucked in a sharp breath and whimpered when Gibbs started nibbling at the hardened nub.

"Sensitive?" Gibbs asked.

"Very," Tony said.

Gibbs ignored the other nipple for the time being and went after another kiss. He ran his hand down Tony's midsection to the top of his jeans. "Are you hard?"

"I've been hard since we played Scrabble last night," Tony answered.

Gibbs smiled and let his hand wander lower to feel for himself. "Mmm." He leaned closer so he could whisper into Tony's ear. "I have too."

Tony let his hands slip farther down Gibbs' sides until he reached the top of Gibbs' jeans. He released the button and lowered the zipper then slipped his hand inside. Gibbs was definitely hard and leaking. There was a wet spot on his underwear. Gibbs' entire body shuddered as Tony rubbed at his length.

"You're sensitive too," Tony observed.

"Very," Gibbs said, repeating the answer Tony had given him a couple minutes earlier. "Take it out."

Tony's eyes met Gibbs' before he lowered his gaze to watch Gibbs' pants fall to the floor as he pushed them over his hips. He knelt down in front of Gibbs and took a moment to appreciate the impressive bulge in his underwear before pulling them down and letting Gibbs' cock spring free. He tugged on Gibbs' cock before pushing it against his belly and rubbing over it while Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Gorgeous," Tony mumbled, completely in awe.

After stroking Gibbs' length a couple times, Tony couldn't resist and poked his tongue out for a taste of the precum coating the tip. He was pleased with the resulting sharp intake of air and started sucking on the head.

"Shit, Tony," Gibbs groaned as he reached down and squeezed the base trying to stave off his release. When Tony's tongue flicked across his slit, he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop. Wait. Slow down." He really wanted to make their first time last.

"Never seen you stumble over your words before," Tony said as he stood.

Gibbs ignored the comment and went after an open mouthed kiss instead, dying to get a taste of himself on Tony's tongue. He moaned into the kiss when he tasted his salty essence. "I taste good on you," he said.

Tony smiled at the statement while Gibbs undid the button and zipper on his pants.

"No underwear?" Gibbs asked.

"Never," Tony answered.

Gibbs took hold of Tony's cock while Tony pushed his pants down and kicked them off. He squeezed and tugged and rubbed, enjoying how it felt in his hand and the sounds it was causing to come out of Tony's mouth.

"I wanna cum so bad right now," Tony panted, thrusting his hips towards Gibbs.

"Not yet," Gibbs whispered.

He ushered Tony into the shower and stepped in right behind him. The blast of cool water helped slow both men down but didn't put a damper on the passion flowing between them. The kissing and touching continued as they washed each other and explored every part of each other's bodies. When Gibbs got on his knees in front of Tony, Tony was fairly certain he was going to explode.

"I'm telling you right now, if you start sucking my cock I'm not gonna last," Tony said.

"You'll last," Gibbs said confidently as he squeezed the base of Tony's cock and balls.

"No," Tony whined.

"Yes," Gibbs said before licking across the tip of Tony's cock.

Tony let out a deep, low moan and clenched his fists at his side. "Please Gibbs, I wanna cum. I need to cum. I'm gonna explode."

Gibbs continued to mouth Tony's cock, licking and kissing, nipping and sucking before releasing it and looking up at him. "I don't want you to cum till I'm inside you."

"Then hurry up and get inside me!" Tony begged.

Gibbs stood and brushed his thumb over Tony's cheek. "No. I haven't washed your back yet."

"I'm pretty sure it's clean," Tony said as Gibbs turned him around.

Gibbs didn't bother with a washcloth. He ran his soapy hands all over Tony's neck, shoulders and back before letting them travel down to his ass. Tony grunted again and shoved it out towards Gibbs. Gibbs spread his cheeks and thrust his cock against his crack causing both of them to whimper.

"Inside me, Gibbs," Tony pleaded. "I need you inside me."

"Not yet," Gibbs said, rubbing a finger over Tony's tight puckered entrance. "You're not ready yet."

He reached around Tony and turned the water off then they got out of the shower. Both did a sloppy job drying off before dragging each other into the bedroom.

"Tell me what you want," Gibbs said digging around in the end table for the lube.

"You inside me," Tony said simply as he laid on his back in the middle of the bed. "The sooner the better."

"Condom?"

"It's all good on my end," Tony said. "I don't need a condom if you don't."

Gibbs dropped the condom back into the drawer and closed it before climbing in bed and settling between Tony's legs. He couldn't take his eyes away from the man ready and waiting for him—the wanton look on his face, the tense muscles, anxiously waiting to be touched, licked and kissed and the hard dick begging for relief.

"If you're not gonna stretch me give me the lube and I will," Tony said desperately.

"Just taking a moment to enjoy the view," Gibbs said as he popped the cap. "Are you always gonna be this impatient?"

Tony pretended to take a second to think about it. "Yep."

Gibbs smirked at the answer. He was feeling impatient too but he knew if he didn't pause, he wouldn't last beyond the first thrust inside Tony. "Stroke yourself. I wanna watch while I'm stretching you and remember what I said about not cuming before I'm inside you."

"Alright," Tony said, "but just so you know, if you threaten to punish me it's only gonna make me wanna cum more."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony while he started rubbing lubed fingers against his hole. "You like being punished."

"I'm warning you, Jethro," Tony said in a voice that told Gibbs he was serious.

"I'll remember that."

"I hope you do," Tony whimpered as Gibbs pushed a finger inside him.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Good. It's just been a little while since I've been with a guy."

"Good," Gibbs said. "Keep stroking."

Tony obeyed, watching as Gibbs stretched him. When Gibbs' finger grazed his prostate Tony's entire body twitched. Gibbs brushed against it a few more times, letting the pleasure overshadow the discomfort. While he stretched Tony with one hand he ran his other one over Tony's belly and thighs, balls and perineum.

"I think I'm good, Gibbs. Will you please just get inside me?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of having fun listening to you beg."

"Damn you. Is that why you're stalling?"

Gibbs smiled deviously but stayed silent so Tony wrapped his legs around him and tugged him closer. Gibbs let his fingers fall from Tony's hole and leaned over to kiss him letting his cock dangle and poke against Tony's balls and rub against his cock. Tony reached between their bodies, grabbed onto Gibbs' cock and lined him up. Gibbs nudged his way in while Tony kept him in position.

Gibbs smiled at the long moan of satisfaction coming out of Tony's mouth as he slowly pushed his way deep inside him. Once he was all the way in, he stilled himself, letting Tony adjust and hoping he could hold off his need to cum just a little longer. He kissed Tony again while he rubbed his body against Tony's balls. Tony closed his eyes as his lover kissed him and he lifted his cock off his belly and pushed it against Gibbs' stomach.

"Good?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Better than I ever imagined," Tony answered. "Make me cum."

Gibbs drew back and pushed in again, letting Tony's sphincter loosen before he started pounding into him. When Tony started moving with him, Gibbs knew he was ready and set an even pace as he reached between them and took over stroking Tony's cock.

Tony fisted his hands into the sheets, meeting Gibbs thrust for thrust and rocking his cock into Gibbs' hand. He pushed against the mattress with his feet, teetering desperately on the verge of release. As bad as he wanted to cum he also wanted to hang onto the euphoria for just a little while longer. As his movements grew more desperate so did Gibbs'. The hand around Tony's cock tightened and the speed of pumping and thrusting increased. Movements went from being purposeful to erratic and the moaning and groaning grew louder.

Tony reached down and rubbed his balls and it was all over for him. Streams of creamy white splattered across his belly and up onto Gibbs'. Watching, listening to and feeling Tony's release pushed Gibbs over the edge. He thrust deep inside Tony and moaned Tony's name in ecstasy as he emptied himself.

"Holy shit," Tony said as Gibbs collapsed on top of him. "That was incredible."

Gibbs raised his head and peppered Tony's face with kisses before capturing his lips. "Don't even think about going to sleep," he warned. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I like the way that sounds," Tony said.

Gibbs kissed Tony again as he pulled out then disappeared into the bathroom for a damp washcloth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this your version of a diet or something?" Tony asked.

"What're you talking about?" Gibbs panted as he pumped into Tony from behind.

"I come in here to get a snack—much needed fuel for my body, I might add—and can't eat it because my new boyfriend can't keep his hands off me long enough."

Gibbs removed the hand from Tony's cock but continued pumping into him. Tony whined at the loss. "Nice to see your mouth gets you in trouble in the bedroom too," Gibbs said.

"We're not in the bedroom," Tony pointed out. "We're in the kitchen."

"Smart ass."

Tony grabbed for Gibbs' hand then tugged it back over to his cock. "Touch me, please."

Gibbs grabbed on and started pumping again. Tony held tightly to the kitchen counter as he pushed his ass back towards Gibbs. They'd christened the bedroom and basement Friday night, paused for a brief nap then made love in the car before dawn broke on Saturday, paused for coffee and food and ended up making love on the dining room table halfway through breakfast then passed out on top of each other on the couch before Tony had awakened and tried to get more nourishment into his body and Gibbs had interrupted him.

"If I don't survive this weekend I just want you to know it was totally worth it," Tony panted.

"You'll survive," Gibbs moaned. "Are you close?"

"Just waiting for you," Tony said. "I wanna cum together."

Tony felt the telltale jerks of Gibbs' hips and knew his lover was right on the verge. He rested his forehead on his arm on the counter and let himself go as Gibbs pumped his cock and Gibbs followed right behind him. As their bodies stilled, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him from behind. He left a trail of kisses up Tony's spine to his neck.

"My toast is cold," Tony grumbled playfully.

"Ah, it's still nice and toasty," Gibbs said, pulling out of Tony.

"I hate that part," Tony said.

Gibbs kissed the back of Tony's head again with a smile. "Me too," he said. "Make your toast, I'll clean us up."

Tony washed his hands then put peanut butter on the two pieces of toast in the toaster while Gibbs wet a paper towel and got them both cleaned up. "Here, eat this," Tony said handing a piece to Gibbs.

"It's cold," Gibbs complained.

"Whose fault is that?" Tony asked.

Gibbs just laughed as he took a big bite out the toast.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we're gonna need a bigger bath tub," Tony said.

"Lie on my lap," Gibbs said sinking down in the tub just a bit. "Face me." He knew they could find a way to make it work. "It's your turn to do a little work. Just rub your cock against mine. That's more than enough to get me off."

Gibbs draped one leg over the side of the tub and Tony laid across his body. He shared a passionate kiss with Gibbs as he started rocking his hips, rubbing their cocks together between their bodies.

"I like this position," Tony said with a smile.

"Me too," Gibbs said, "but I think you're right. We're gonna need a bigger tub."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony's phone started going off Sunday evening when he was lying in bed letting Gibbs suck his cock. He grabbed it off the nightstand and glanced at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked, letting his fingers momentarily take the place of his mouth on Tony's cock.

"Dorneget," Tony said.

"Answer it."

"What?" Tony asked in surprise. "No way."

"Answer it," Gibbs prompted.

"Fine," Tony said. He flipped the phone open and pulled it to his ear. "Sup Dorney?"

"Hey Tony, just callin' to see if you wanna hang out tonight."

"Uh, kinda busy right NOW-WOW." Tony glared at Gibbs but when he saw his cock buried in his lover's mouth and those piercing blue eyes staring up at him that only made him want to moan more.

"You alright?" Dorneget asked.

"Yeah man, I just uh, I um, I stubbed my toe on… something. Ouch."

Gibbs smiled around Tony's cock and Tony glared at him.

"Oh, okay. We're cool, right, Tony?" Dorneget asked. "I mean, after my little slip up earlier this week?"

"Of course we're cool, Dorney," Tony assured him as he watched Gibbs bob up and down on his cock.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure and I'll understand if you don't trust me anymore but I am gonna earn back your trust. You can tell me stuff and I'll do better at keeping your secrets."

"You're gonna have to work hard," Tony said playfully. He never made anything easy for anyone and he wasn't going to start with Dorneget.

Gibbs released Tony's cock and started swirling his tongue around the ridge and his cock head before swiping it over the slit. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and he grabbed at the sheet, trying desperately not to make any noise.

"I gotta go!" he said entirely too fast.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tony?" Dorneget asked. "You sound kinda strange."

"Never better," Tony answered. "I'll see you at work. We'll do something this week. I promise." He hung up before the conversation could go any further. "You are an evil, evil man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Uh-huh." He took Tony's cock head into his mouth and sucked while he played with his balls.

Tony rested a hand on Gibbs' head and just barely rocked his hips, enjoying the strong suction on the most sensitive part of his cock. Despite the interruption from Dorneget, Gibbs' expert tongue had Tony cuming in no time at all. Tony melted into a boneless heap, exhausted and drained in every sense of the word. After Gibbs had finished cleaning him up with his tongue, he felt his lover turning him on his side and went willingly.

"We'll get some sleep after this," Gibbs said as he pulled one of Tony's legs to his chest, "real sleep."

"Only if you promise me there'll be one more time before we go to work tomorrow," Tony said.

Gibbs lubed himself up then he pressed a kiss to the back of Tony's neck. "I promise," he said. He slipped an arm under Tony's head and tugged his body closer before pushing inside him. Tony moaned at the pleasurable sensation.

"That's my favorite part," he said.

"Mine too," Gibbs said.

He didn't waste any time trying to draw things out or hold off on his release. Tony's body adjusted to the invasion quickly and Gibbs set a grueling pace while he kissed Tony's neck and rubbed his nipples.

"So good," he whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony smiled contentedly, happy that he didn't have to move but still got to enjoy the pleasure. He turned his head enough he could reach Gibbs' lips and the two kissed until Gibbs pulled back and grunted out his release. Tony reached back and brushed his fingertips across Gibbs' bare skin as his lover evened out his breathing.

"Roll over," Gibbs whispered after he pulled out.

Tony did and immediately found himself enveloped in Gibbs' arms. The two curled up together, a tangled mess of arms and legs with their chests and bellies touching and their dicks nestled together as they breathed the same air and shared a few last kisses before sleep took them.

"We'll have to thank Dorneget," Gibbs said around a yawn.

Tony nestled in even closer and closed his eyes. "I already did."

**The End**


End file.
